How it started
by Jay1997
Summary: I wrote this for a contest on TM wich is now closed... :( This is the story of how thalia gained her place in the clan and met Ellie.


The Debut(french word)

I was running away from the mess i had created when I ran into someone.

``Sorry`` I replied quickly, guetting up and running away. I was being chased by some members of an organisation. I'd just destroyed their building. They had been threatening to kill my friend and her familly if they quit working for their company. Me, being as loyal as I am decided to help them out by destroying their company's lab. They had been known for conducting expiraments.

When I finallly stoped running, I was behind an old building. It looked as if it had been abandonned for a long time. I decided I would sit their and rest. Using my fire element had really drained me. I fell asleep. By the time I woke up it was already morning. I decided to go take a look around. As i walked around in the building I saw something run by. I followed it. When it stopped running around i realized who it was. It was the boy who i'd ran to the other night after destroying the lab.

```Hey``, he said ``names Kyle and you?`` he said.

``Umm, talia`` i answered not to sure of what was going on.

``You sure no how to have a goodtime blowing things up I see.`` he said reffering to the lab i destroyed.

``Well, what can I say, they threatened to kill my friend...`` i said when suddenly i saw something pass by. Kyle got up from where he'd sat down and used his wind power to destroye what had passed by.

``Wow, it seems now your on their black list, they will be sending a lot of these against you.`` he said, letting out a big sigh at the same time.

``Oh... I dind't see that coming, but if it's for my friend then im willing to combat them`` I said thinking about my friend and her familly.

``Oh, it seems the sun is coming out, I need to go. My classes start in about an hour.``he said as he started to walk away.

``Will I see you again?`` i said without thinking.

``Oh, that I have a feeling you will.`` he said then he was gone.

I decided to go see the reckedge of the lab i blew up. When I arrived their, the site was completely burned up. Their was nobody around, so i decided to go threw the reckege and see if I could find anything. It had been about 2 hours before a movement caught my eye. I decided to place the items i had found in my bag and leave it under a pile of shelfs and wood. Nice and secretely hidden. I'd found some documents that hadnt been destroyed and other things close to that line. I chased after the shadow only to realize it wasnt a shadow but one of the top 3 from the organisation ZIIS. He was none under the name Zac.

``It seems you've aquired a nice amount of documents on us`` he said looking at my not so hidden and secret pile of stuff, ``I think i'll be talking those. Don'T want you knowing about that now do we.`` he said then attacked me. His element was water wich canceled out my fire element.

I took out my sphear and fought back. The battle was fearse but I was loosing pretty bad.

``Arent you a little weak now? Unable to fight back against little ol me?`` he said. I knew he was trying to provoke me.

As he whent to make the finishing blow on me, something stopped him. That's when I realized i'd be okay. Somebody had come to save me. I let myself finally pass out.

When I woke up, i was no longer on the site. I was in a small room. On a pile of blankets. I was completely bandaged up.

``Name's Feii`` a voice said behind me. I turned around to find a girl around my age. She looked pretty.

``I'm Talia. Where am I?`` i asked.

``You're in our headquarters. Saved you from being completely beaten up by Zac. You must be pretty tough to have lasted that long with him. Here, you want some sweets?`` she offered.

``Umm thanks`` I said.

After that day, I started spending my time with Feii and her clan. Turned out there where many nice people. Like Kyle, who was in college during day and here at night. Always saving my butt when I was in trouble. Or Kenshin. He never smiled, but always teased me when it came to sweets and such. Their was also Itami. Feii was like a mother figure to us. I was offered to join their clan a couple weeks after that event. I accepted right away. Feeling as if it was home.

It's been a year since then. I'm now 15 and helping them out. Their like a big family to me. I care very deeply for me but I do admit they can be pretty annoying sometimes. For example, Feii's always acting like my mom puts me introuble a lot. Or kenshin always stealing m sweets.

``Hey, Talia! I have a mission for you.`` Feii screamed at me from across the field.

I turned around to face her, ``A Fish? Why`` I said, having missheard her from so far away.

She came running to me,``No silly, a mission. It has to do with the regulus.``

``The Regulus? What's rong with them? Do they need are help? So such an AMZING CLAN does needs are help after all now?`` I said out loud with a sarcastic tone. The regulus is a clan filled with over confidence. The members, well most of them, are in love with them self and think their perfect.

``Hahaha, yeah`` Feill answered back and eying one of the ex members who left Regulus to join our clan. He had a tendintie to be very careful and caring for himself in wich he'd let others get hurt as long as he was fine. ``Anyway, a member of that clan needs are name is Elysia Teren, she gets bullied a lot by the leader, Josh Rain. Samie here, are little ex member of the regulus has been very worried. He tried to keep contact threw earth letters but he said it's been very difficult lately. It's gotten so bad in wich she afraid to show her face apparently. I want you to bust her out of that clan.`` she ordered. By the time she finished explaining it was sun down. Right on time for our mission to begin.

I ran near the lake. I was running as fast as I could. By the time I got at my rendervue point it was already pitch black outsite. _Perfect _I mumbled under my breath. Now it's dark and I might not be able to see what I'm doing but I'm sure everything will work out. I smiled. The plan was that we would go and sneak into their territory and check pout the situation, after we would devise our real plan on how to rescu Elysia Teren. I waited ten minutes before the others finally came into sight.

``Okay, is everyone here?`` I began.

They all answered yes in unision.

``I will sneak into their clan and stay around Elysia. When the time comes, you all jump in and help bail Ely out of there. Got it,`` and they answered once again in unision. ``Guys, thats guetting creepy, no more answering in unision.`` And we bursted out laughing.

As I snuck into their clan, I noticed that he wasnt their. Josh, the ohso perfect leader. I chuckled a bit before guetting back my serious.

``I can't believe Sam lost that battle! Wow, where so going to need to teach him a leçons for damaging our pride. Wow``I heard voices say nearby. I ducked behind a pile of boxes. _That was close!_

``Hey, by the way, Have you seen Ely?I thought that since josh was gone shed come out a little bit more. ``

``Ya your right. Where do you think she is right now?``

``Probably the I.V room.``

Soon I could hardly hear the voice, they had drifted off. I felt my body go numb, as if the world was crumbeling down on me. As I fell to the ground, I had a glimpse of some ones foot. ``Hey guys! Looks like we caught our self a little mouse! Hahaha.`` and I blacked out.

When I finally came to, I was in room. People where standing around me, as if I was a wild animal about to bounce. In the corner of my eye I reconized Ely. She was holding a small plush cat. She looked worried and a little scared. I struggled to get up. But I realized I was tied down by ropes. How could of our plan gone rong, there was supposed to be not many members around. Half of them where supossed to be gone with Josh on is mission. _No way! Don't tell me he.. he came back! No it can't be. _And there he was, standing in front of me. The oh so amazing leader Josh Rain. I grinned, I shouldve if seen the possibility of him coming back.

``Good thing I decided to come back`` he said, pacing around me.

``Hey, guys what do you think I should do about this little mouse.`` he asked around, some shouted feed her to the beast others shouted kill her slowly and painfully.

``S... stop! What what if she is isn't an enemy...``Ely spoke. The room whent silently. She became bright red realizing she'd just technacally stood up to the group.

``Hmmm, I have an idea, why don't we feed you and this little mouse to the beast. I've been guetting tired of your winning lately. It'll be nice and quiet. All in favor scream Aye!`` and the whole room replied Aye.

Next thing you know, i was in the midle of an arena. It looked old and abandoned. I looked around, and heard a small cry, when I looked back i saw Ely get thrown in. _What do I do, this wasnt part of the plan! Think Think! _Soon, the sound of a bell rang and doors opened. I smelt a faint touch of feline and blood in the air. I noticed golden eyes threw the darknest of the cage. Out of the cage sprang a lion, bigger then an Elephant.

``Ely, I'm sorry i got you involved in this hole feed us to the beast thing. I only came to rescue you from here.`` I said with a small smile of appolagie.

``It's okay. I new I'd be sent here soon anyway.``she said looking a little pail.

``Hang on to me alright, I have a plan.`` I said and I lited my hand up caling the element of fire.

Next thing I knew, my spear was in my hand. I pointed the tip of my spear to the lion and smiled. ``This is what you get for scaring Ely.`` Flames grew, sorrounding the lion. I could hear the lion rowring out. I used this chance to escape. Ely was on my back as I ran to the door. When I got out of the arena. The whole clan was on fire. It seems my backup had arrived.

I smiled. Kyle ran over.

``Watch her will ya. I've got to go teach some one a lesson`` and I headed for Josh Rain. I charged at full speed and attacked with my spear. He blocked it with his sword. It was a fears battle but in the end, his sword was no match for me and I overpowered him by a lot.

Soon, we where walking away from the fire. Ely side by side with us.

``Ummmm, thankyou very much for saving me. I owe you my life.`` she murmered to me.

``It was nothing.``I said with a smile. Ely decided to join our clan. It was like a big happy family.


End file.
